Until You're Mine
by santa-does-exist
Summary: Natalie meets actors and singers Big Time rush. When James meets her he feels something. When he finds out about her talent he's even more attracted to her.
1. Meetings

**Hey you guys! I had an idea last night and I'm gonna put it into action. I hope you like it! By the way I only own the O/C's!**

Natalie's POV

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. You're almost there Natalie! I cross the finish line first. Yes! I won! I jump up and down. I can't believe I did it! The referee puts a circlet on my head and hands me a trophy. He lifts up my arm and the crowd goes wild. I brought my team to nationals and we won!

My best friends Mabel and Hazel walk up "Congrats Natty! I knew you were always good at running, and you thought you would be terrible for track!"

Me "Thanks Mabel and Hazel! You were right!"

The cutest guy in school, a.k.a. Clyde Drewson, walked over. "Good job Natalie. Do you think I could talk to you for a minute? In private?"

I think I'm gonna faint "Yeah, sure!" I followed him until we were a couple feet away from the crowd. "What'd you need?"

Clyde "Well, the thing is, I've liked you for a long time. And I don't know how to say this but, will you be my girlfriend?"

He leaned in for a kiss and I heard a faint beeping noise. The closer we got the louder it sounded and right before our lips met my eyes bolted open.

Damn. I was so close! I looked over at my alarm clock. Time to get ready for what was to become yet another day of my life wasted on school. My I-phone vibrated on my nightstand. I sat up, a text from Mabel. Apparently that band that she's crazy about, BTL or something, was coming to Chesterlyne High School. According to her they were in our grade. I texted back -Hey, amazing dream last night. And I'm not coming with you to get autographs. I'm gonna get ready now. See ya at school- and set my phone on my bathroom sink. When my older sister moved out they expanded my room a little and made the rest of the space into a bathroom just for me. While I was in the shower I heard my text ringtone for Mabel's twin, Hazel (Ignorance by Paramore).

When I got out my mom knocked on my bedroom door "Natalie? Are you awake?"

Me "Yeah, I'll be down in a little while."

Mom "'Kay sweetie, what do you want for breakfast?"

Me "Can you make me a ham & cheese hot pocket?"

Mom "Yup, I'll have your dad put one in the microwave."

I checked my phone. Hazel was asking for a ride. I texted back -Sure, I'll be there at 7:40- and put my phone on my bed and headed for my closet to pick out my outfit.

James POV

Why are there bunnies everywhere? I heard Carlos yelling at me to get up. But my bed I so warm. I curl up even more. _THUD! _

Me "What the hell? Why did you push me off my bed?"

Carlos "Because we have to leave in an hour. Now get up, we've all taken showers so it's all yours."

Me "Thanks I guess."

I got up off the floor. I looked at the clock. He lied. I have 59 minutes. I turned my I-pod on shuffle and got in the shower. When I got out in threw on a red T-shirt, boot-cut jeans, my leather jacket and a pair of sneakers. I blow-dryed my hair, grabbed my phone and went downstairs. I looked at the clock. 15 minutes to eat. I grabbed a piece of French toast on the counter.

Kendall "James, this is Tanya. She's gonna make sure that we eat and such."

I waved at a 40 or so year old brunette sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Logan, how far away is the school again?"

Logan "Just 5 minutes. Nervous?"

I couldn't tell him. No way. Hey Logan! I think something good is going to happen today! Ha, no. They wouldn't believe me. "Me? Nervous? I'm an actor and a singer. I perform in front of thousands of people. Hell no. I'm not nervous."

Carlos "Jesus-"

Kendall "I'd prefer if you just called me Kendall thanks."

Me "I'm going outside for some air." I turned around and walked out the door.

Natalie's POV

I looked in the mirror. I'd chosen a tye-died V-neck with a blue leopard print cami, light blue skinny jeans, and flip-flops. My brown curly shoulder length hair was behaving today and wasn't frizzing which made my purple highlights stand out. For make-up I had brown eye liner, neutral eye shadow and minor mascara which made my gray eyes stand out. My phone vibrated again. Mabel wants a ride too. I texted her -I'll give both of you a ride, okay?- she replied almost immediately and said whatever. I threw my keys, phone and make-up in my aquamarine purse and ran downstairs.

Dad "Hey Tali, I like your necklace." He winked. He had gotten me a beautiful cross that glitters in the light from Europe on a business trip. I wore it everyday.

I smiled "I do too. I'm going to give Mabel and Hazel a ride to school."

Dad "Well that's nice of you. Be home by 6, okay?"

Me "'Kay Daddy." I hugged him, took my hot pocket and ran out the door.

There's my car. My cute little yellow bug. I'd bought it about a month ago with them money I'd been saving for 3 years since I was 13. Now I'm the only 16 year-old junior. I opened my car door and put the key in the ignition and it started no problem. I sent a text to Mabel and Hazel -on my way- and pulled out of the driveway. I listened to my Paramore CD and drove the 5 minutes to their house. They ran out as I pulled in and fought over the passenger seat. They both had long black hair but Mabel had a pink streak in her hair and Hazel had a green one.

Mabel "Get out of the way Hazel! You sat shotgun last time!"

Hazel "So? I did your homework last night! Both of us know there is no way you could have done that chemistry lab."

Mabel paled "You're right." She climbed into the back.

Hazel "David moved rehearsal to his house, he got a new set of speakers so our guitars will sound better."

Damn. I forgot about rehearsal! My electric guitar was still at home next to my desk with the lyrics to my new song.

Mabel "You forgot your guitar didn't you?"

Hazel "She definitely did. And David wanted me to ask you to give him a ride too."

Me "Yes I did. And what are you doing now, giving away free rides at my expense?"

Hazel "C'mon, he wanted to tell you something."

Me "You're lucky that we're going by his house anyway." I pulled into his driveway and he ran out. His short light blonde hair was spiked.

David "Thanks Natty."

That nick-name irritates that hell outta me "Yup."

David "Listen, I was wondering something."

Me "Well you're gonna keep wondering if you don't ask."

David "Do you mind if we invite the Big Time Rush guys to our concert tonight? They could help make us huge."

Me "Why do you always have to ask me?"

David "Because you're the lead singer, a.k.a. the leader."

Me "I don't care, go for it."

We pulled into the parking lot and Hazel and Mabel squealed.

Hazel "They're right over there!"

Mabel "They're hot from way over here!"

David "I'm going to go ask them if they want to come!"

They all bolted leaving me to walk by myself. Wow, I wish people would act like that around me. I walked into the empty school and went down the halls. I heard everyone filing in and tried my combination.

James's POV

Of course, as soon as we arrive people are attacking us asking us for autographs. I somehow manage to sneak away and I wander down the halls and find a pretty girl with purple highlights. I walk up and without looking up she seems to know that I'm there.

Pretty girl "What do you want?"

Me "You don't even want to know my name before you're mean? What's yours? I'm James."

She took out her phone and turned it off "Hello, my name is Natalie. Now what do you want?"

Me "Nice name Natalie. Can I call you Natty? I was wondering if you could show me where my locker is."

Natalie "No you cannot call me Natty and go to the office, they'll show you where your classes are too. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go to homeroom."

She slammed her locker and I watched her walk away. As she did I felt weird, like my soul was yearning to talk to her again.

Me "Wait!" I ran down the hall.

She turned around and looked me straight in the eye "What?"

I blanked out "Um…"

Natalie "Look, my friends and I are in this band. They were going to ask you and your friends if you wanted to come to our concert tonight. It's irrelevant to me if you come but they'd appreciate it."

Me "Sure, where?"

Natalie "The Seafood Palace. 8 o'clock."

Me "I'll be there."

She nodded and walked down the hall and I couldn't the image of her face out of my head.

**~*CLIFF HANGER*~**

**How about 3 reviews until a new chapter? You won't get another one unless I get feedback!**


	2. Damn, I'm Late

**Got 3 reviews! Message me if you have any requests for characters and such. And now for the moment you've been waiting for, CHAPTER TWO!**

Natalie's POV

I glanced at the clock. The tune to one of our band's songs playing in my head. 2 minutes left until the end of 5th period and then I get to go to lunch. I made a quick doodle on my paper. *RING* *RING* *RING* We all jump up and squeeze out the door. Mabel and Hazel are outside the door waiting for me.

Hazel "Hello there, best friend!"

Mabel "Did you know that we love you?"

They followed me to my locker. "How much?"

Mabel "We don't want money!"

I laughed "That's a first."

Hazel "We heard that you talked to James!"

Mabel "And that Big Time Rush is coming to our concert tonight!"

I looked up "So?"

They rolled their eyes. "Sooo!" They dragged it out.

I slammed my locker shut and glared at each of them "So nothing."

They knew that I was hungry so I was going to be bitchy. They started whispering to each other and I walked ahead of them. David walked up.

David "Hey Nattie."

Me "Why must everyone call me that?" I walked into the cafeteria.

David got in line behind me "Because it bugs you."

I rolled my eyes and got triple chicken patties. I hate school food but I could never in a million bazillion years pass up a chicken patty. I put hot sauce on all three and paid for my lunch. I set my books down at our table and sat in my chair. Isaiah was already sitting in his usual spot, black hair messed up, practicing on his new electro-acoustic guitar.

Isaiah "The twins told me that you forgot your guitar."

Me "Yeah, I was working on a new song."

All of his attention was on me. "What's this one about?"

I grinned "You gotta wait and see!" I laughed at the look on his face.

"What's so funny?"

I turned around and the oh so amazing James Maslow was right behind me. As much as I hate to admit it he's kinda cute. "Do you ever not butt into other people's business?"

The blonde behind him, Kendall I think, chuckled "Not usually."

James turned around and hit him "Dude!"

I rolled my eyes "Is there any particular reason you came over here or do you enjoy irritating me?"

James "Maybe a little of both."

David came over and sat next to me "Hey guys. What's up?"

James "I just wanted to talk to Natalie."

Kendall waved at two guys on the other side of the cafeteria and they made their way over. Hazel and Mabel sat in the two seat between David and Isaiah.

Mabel "Oh my god! You guys are Big Time Rush!"

Hazel "Hi! My name is Hazel Andrews and this is my twin Mabel!"

Carlos waved at Hazel and Logan winked at Mabel.

I clapped my hands "Yay! Now we're all caught up and as happy as, well, wait. I'm not happy. What did you guys want?"

James "We just wanted to let you know that we would be there tonight. And we were wondering who was in the band?"

I pointed to David "Blondie here is the bass guitarist, Pink Streak over there is keyboard, Green Streak is the drums, and Isaiah rocks his electro-acoustic. Pink Streak and Green Streak are also back-up singers."

Isaiah "Natalie is the lead singer and plays electric guitar."

Me "I'm not that important." I dumped my empty tray.

Hazel "Nattie, you keep us all together and you know it."

Mabel "Yeah, why are you always so modest?"

David "Cuz she's a silly-poo!" He pinched my cheek.

I laughed "You are such a weirdo David! Stop it!" I slapped his hand away.

Isaiah packed his guitar up "Nattie, I have to talk to you."

I glanced at him and he looked way stressed, which was odd because he's usually calm and collected. I nodded and picked up my books. "See you guys tonight."

David "We have rehearsal 'till 5, come to my house after school."

Me "Okay, I just need to run home first see you in a couple hours."

I left them all and followed Isaiah to one of the band practice rooms. "What's up?"

He rubbed his hands together "I think you should get close to James."

Me "What?"

He looked at the floor "If you guys date he'll be more likely to get us famous. It's everything we've ever wanted Natalie! This is our chance! I'm tired of being that shy guy who no one talks to."

I touched his arm "I talk to you, so do the twins and David."

He met my eyes "That's the thing though, you guys are the only ones who do. Admit it, you hate this damn town as much as we do. If we did get big so many doors would open."

I thought for a minute. He's right, he always is. "I don't know."

He smiled "I can tell that he already likes you. And you know you kinda like him too, you know he's your type."

I raised and eye-brow "How is he my type?"

He snorted "He's handsome, tall, he's musical and he's got a great voice. He's stubborn and not pushy."

I shook my head "I don't know, but I have to get to class, the bells about to ring."

James's POV

C'mon, she didn't even say bye. She's so cute though, the way her curls frame her face. And she can sing! I walked to my 7th period English class. I look around and my breath catches. There she is. I wave and she slightly smiles then looks away. Wait, she smiled! I tried to focus on the teacher's voice. I wonder what they'll perform tonight. I bet it'll be original songs, they seem like that kind of band. My phone vibrates. Thankfully I am very skilled at texting during class. I read the text, it's from Logan -Dude, I really like that girl, Hazel.- I texted back -Logan, what do you know about Natalie?-

I wait but he doesn't text back. I glance over at Natalie and she's reading ahead in the book that the class is working on. She has a cute dreamy look on her face. She glances at the clock and puts the book in her purse and looks over at me. I smile and she blushes, breaking eye contact. *RING* *RING* *RING*

I stand up and walk over to her "Hi."

Natalie "Hi."

Me "Um, What's the name of your band?"

Natalie "First of all, it's not _my _band, David is just annoying. And we're called Unicorns and Rainbows."

I laugh "Seriously?"

She giggles "Hell no. Our band is called Studded Innocents. This is my class, see you tonight."

Me "Bye."

Natalie's POV

I know Isaiah told me to act like I liked James but he was right, he's totally my type. I wrote down the notes for Spanish 4 and started thinking about the lyrics I had for my song. Thank god it's Friday. TGIF as the twins would say it. I thought about the songs we were going to perform tonight. My fingers itched for my guitar. *RING* *RING* *RING*

I stood and walked down to study hall. Hazel and Mabel were bickering about something. I sat and put my head down on the table. I remembered that since I had my own car I could leave, as it was 9th period. David and Isaiah walked in and sat with us.

Me "Hey, you guys want to leave? We can all fit in my Bug."

Hazel "Remember the last time we did that?"

Mabel "I think we should, it's not like we have anything else to do."

David "Sure."

Isaiah "Sounds Good."

I waked over to the study hall monitors "Hey guys! My friends and I are going to drive home."

"Natalie, Mabel, Hazel, David and Isaiah?"

I smiled "Yup!"

"Okay, you're free to go."

We went to our lockers and headed to my car. "No ripping one this time, okay?"

Isaiah chuckled "Yeah Hazel!"

Hazel gasped "I didn't do it! It was Mabel!"

Mabel glared at her "You are such a frickin liar Hazel Janeen!"

Hazel "You did not just say my middle name Mabel Anne!"

Me "Shut up! I don't care who did it just don't do it again."

We got to my house and my dad was in the kitchen "Hi sweetie, leave early?"

Me "Yeah, it was the end of the day anyway."

Dad "You going over to David's for rehearsal?"

Me "Yup, gotta get my guitar first. I'll be back at 5 or so."

Dad "Then you are going to the Seafood Palace for the concert tonight at 8 right?"

I smiled, he always knew my schedule "Exactly."

I ran up stairs to my room, took my phone and put it in my pocket, grabbed my guitar and came back down. "Bye Daddy!" I kissed his cheek.

Dad "I love you."

Me "I love you too Daddy."

I got back into the car and blocked out the squabbling of my friends. We got to David's and went down to his basement to practice.

James's POV

Where is she? I waited by her locker until the hallways were clear then gave up. I walked to the parking lot where the guy were waiting in my car.

Kendall "Why are you so late?"

Logan "Did you talk to Hazel?"

Carlos "Logan likes her!"

Logan "You like Mabel!"

Me "I was looking for Natalie."

They stared at me. Kendall snorted "Dude, she doesn't like you!"

I got into the car "You should have seen her a little while ago, she was smiling and everything."

Carlos "I can't wait to see Mabel tonight at the concert."

Logan "Hazel is so cute."

Kendall "And you guys are so annoying so shut up and get over yourselves."

Me "C'mon Kendall, you're just sore that your girlfriend is back in LA."

He glared at me as I drove us home. When we got there I went up to my room and looked in my mirror. Should I change for the concert? I checked my phone and it was now 4:30. 3 ½ more hours. Why didn't I get her number? Wow I'm an idiot. I walked downstairs.

Me "Hey Logan, did you get Hazel's number?"

Logan "Yeah, but I'm not giving it to you."

Me "I don't want it. I want you to get Natalie's number for me."

He texted Hazel and she gave him the number. I went back up to my room and texted her. -Hi. It's James.- I waited for her reply. A minute later it came

Natalie -Hey. What's up?-

Me -Not much, bored. How bout you?-

Natalie -We're on break from practicing. The twins really like your friends.-

Me -Really? They like them too, we should set them up.-

Natalie -Sounds good, we'll set them up after the concert.-

Me -Hey you wanna hang out afterwards?-

Natalie -Sure. We gotta practice now, ttyl-

Me -Bye-

It was now 5:30 and I went into the little recording studio we had in the house. I popped in a CD and sang along to _Halfway There_. I wonder what kind of music they write. I texted our music producer -Come to the Seafood Palace at 8, there's someone I want you to meet.- My thoughts went to Natalie. I didn't even know her last name. What's her family like? Where does she live? What type of car does she drive? Hell, how old is she?

Natalie's POV

Me "David, I think we're good."

He glared at me "Natalie, think about this. We can't just be good if a producer comes to our concert tonight, we need to be amazing!"

I rolled my eyes "You're so frickin dramatic." I glanced at my phone, 5:40. "I'm going to head home, I'm late. See you guys at 8."

Jade and Mabel "Bye Nattie."

Isaiah "See ya chickerita."

David nodded and I left. I walked out to my car and put the key in the ignition. I set my guitar in the back seat and turned on the radio. As I drove home I thought about James. He's really sweet and kinda dorky. I wonder if we would actually be good together. I pull into the driveway and bring my guitar into the house.

Dad glanced at me "What's his name?"

I smiled, he always knew what was in my head "James. James Maslow."

He turned around as he dried his hands on a dish towel "Isn't he on that show?"

Me "Yeah, I gotta go get ready for the concert."

Dad "Love you."

Me "I love you too."

I walked up to my room and set my guitar on my bed. I walked to my closet and picked out a deep purple strapless mini-dress and my favorite boots. They were black leather stilettos that had silver sparkles all over them. For the next 20 minutes I searched around my room for my black belt. There it is! I buckled it around my natural waist and looked in the mirror.

Me "Wow, this dress matches my highlights!"

I checked my phone, 7:00. I touched up my make-up and put on some clear lip gloss. I touched up my black nails and put on a coat of sliver sparkles. When I looked in the mirror it took my breath away. I look like a rockstar!

Dad yelled up to my room "Nattie! It's 7:30!"

Me "Okay! Be down in a minute!"

I grabbed my black leather jacket and my guitar and ran downstairs.

Dad "Your mom won't be home 'till late."

Me "She was supposed to come to the concert!"

Dad "She's really sorry, Nattie."

Me "I gotta go, it takes me 15 minutes to get there and it's already 7:35."

I ran out to my car and put my guitar in the back again. I took out my phone and texted Mabel.

Me -Mom's not gonna be there.-

Mabel -Sorry Nattie, I know how much you wanted her to come.-

Me -Yeah, I'm really disappointed.-

Mabel -Have you left yet? It's 7:55! We're waiting for you!-Me -Damn! I'll be right there.-

I put the key in the ignition and sped to Seafood Palace. I ran in and they were already on stage. I threw my coat at one of the employees and ran onstage.

I yelled at the crowd "STUDDED INNOCENTS!" And they went wild.

They started playing:

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well, I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle, a mean cycle  
>I can't excite you anymore<br>Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
>What's my offense this time?<br>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
>Well, sentence me to another life<br>Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same<br>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same  
>We're the friends who stuck together<br>We wrote our names in blood  
>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good<br>It's good, it's good  
>Well, you treat me just like another stranger<br>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>This is the best thing that could've happened<br>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
>It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture<br>I'm just a person but you can't take it  
>The same tricks that, that once fooled me<br>They won't get you anywhere  
>I'm not the same kid from your memory<br>Well, now I can fend for myself  
>Don't wanna hear your sad songs<br>I don't wanna feel your pain  
>When you swear it's all my fault<br>'Cause you know we're not the same  
>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same<br>Yeah, we used to stick together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
>It's good, it's good<br>Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
>You treat me just like another stranger<br>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
>You treat me just like another stranger<br>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out<p>

Me "That was Ignorance!" Everyone clapped. "Wait, you wanna hear some more? Okay! Hit it!"

They started playing again:

I'm in the business of misery  
>Let's take it from the top<br>She's got a body like an hourglass  
>That's ticking like a clock<br>It's a matter of time  
>Before we all run out<br>When I thought he was mine  
>She caught him by the mouth<br>I waited eight long months  
>She finally set him free<br>I told him I can't lie  
>He was the only one for me<br>Two weeks and we caught on fire  
>She's got it out for me<br>But I wear the biggest smile  
>Whoa, I never meant to brag<br>But I got him where I want him now  
>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<br>To steal it all away from you now  
>But God, does it feel so good<br>'Cause I got him where I want him now  
>And if you could then you know you would<br>'Cause God, it just feels so  
>It just feels so good<br>Second chances they don't ever matter  
>People never change<br>Once a whore, you're nothing more  
>I'm sorry, that'll never change<br>And about forgiveness  
>We're both supposed to have exchanged<br>I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
>Now look this way<br>Well there's a million other girls  
>Who do it just like you<br>Looking as innocent as possible  
>To get to who<br>They want and what they like  
>It's easy if you do it right<br>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse  
>Whoa, I never meant to brag<br>But I got him where I want him now  
>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<br>To steal it all away from you now  
>But God, does it feel so good<br>'Cause I got him where I want him now  
>And if you could then you know you would<br>'Cause God, it just feels so  
>It just feels so good<br>I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>And not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving<br>Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<br>But God, does it feel so good  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>'Cause God, it just feels so<br>It just feels so good

David "That was Misery Business!"

Me "Here's Let The Flames Begin!"

They began playing:

What a shame  
>We all became such fragile, broken things<br>A memory remains just a tiny spark  
>I give it all my oxygen<br>So let the flames begin  
>So let the flames begin<br>Oh glory, oh glory  
>This is how we'll dance when<br>When they try to take us down  
>This is what will be, oh glory<br>Somewhere weakness is our strength  
>And I'll die searching for it<br>I can't let myself regret, such selfishness  
>My pain and all the trouble caused<br>No matter how long  
>I believe that there's hope<br>Buried beneath it all and  
>Hiding beneath it all and<br>Growing beneath it all and  
>This is how we'll dance when<br>When they try to take us down  
>This is how we'll sing, oh<br>This is how we'll stand when  
>When they burn our houses down<br>This is what will be, oh glory  
>Reaching as I sink down into light<br>Reaching as I sink down into light  
>This is how we'll dance when<br>When they try to take us down  
>This is how we'll sing, oh<br>This is how we'll stand when  
>When they burn our houses down<br>This is what will be, oh glory

Mabel "And here's a new one!"

Jade "That Natalie just finished writing!"

They began again:

According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<br>According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
>Forever changing my mind<br>I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
>Even if it would save my life<br>According to you, according to you  
>But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible<br>He can't get me out of his head  
>According to him I'm funny, irresistible<br>Everything he ever wanted  
>Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it<br>So baby tell me what I got to lose  
>He's into me for everything I'm not<br>According to you  
>According to you I'm boring, I'm moody<br>And you can't take me any place  
>According to you I suck at telling jokes<br>'Cause I always give it away  
>I'm the girl with the worst attention span<br>You're the boy who puts up with that  
>According to you, according to you<br>But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<br>Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you<br>I need to feel appreciated  
>Like I'm not hated, oh no<br>Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
>It's too bad, you're making me dizzy<br>But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
>You can't do anything right<br>But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<br>Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>Baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you, you<br>According to you, you  
>According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless<br>I can't do anything right

Me "Thanks everyone!"

Isaiah "And that's it for the night!"

David "We'll be here next week at the same time!"

Mabel "We love you!"

Hazel "Very much!"

We walked off stage and went to the back. I put my guitar in the case and sat down on one of the couches.

David "You were late."

I rolled my eyes "What are you gonna do? Kick me out of the band?"

Hazel "Of course not. Everything went fine, right David?"

David "Just don't be late next time."

I heard a voice behind me "Wow, that was amazing!"

**Sorry it was so long! I just started writing and couldn't stop! Please review! Also, check out my other story Love and Luck!**

**P.S. The first song is Ignorance by Paramore, then Misery Business by Paramore, then Let The Flames Begin by Paramore, then According to You by Orianthi.**


	3. Don't Mess With Me

**So it's been a very long time since I updated this one. I had no idea what to do with it but I figured something out. I only own the O/C's!**

I turned around to see James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and some middle aged guy whose brown hair was flecked with gray.

Me "It wasn't _that_ good."

James "Are you kidding me? You guys were fantastic!"

Isaiah "It's all thanks to Nattie!"

David glared at me "It would have been better if Natalie wasn't late."

I stood up and Mabel and Hazel held me back "Wanna go big boy?"

He stood up and stepped forward. We are about three feet away from each other. I yank out of the twin's grip and run into David. The twins and Isaiah are trying to pull me off. They know I could kill him if he pushed me enough. I end up with him on his stomach, my heel between his shoulder blades and pulling at his arms "One move and you know what's gonna happen?"

Mabel "Natalie! Let go of him!"

I ignore her "Both of your arms are broken."

David "You wouldn't."

I dug my heel further into his back "Try me buster."

He yelped in pain "I still don't believe you."

I put more pressure on his arms "You're never going to get it are you? I could send you to the hospital. You know it too, you just won't admit it."

Isaiah placed his hand on my right wrist "Nattie, let him go."

David tried to wiggle out. I twisted his arms so that they were up against his back. He moaned in pain. I took a deep breath. "Stand up."

He slowly got to his feet but his arms still in the position I had them in. I put my mouth right next to his left ear "You ever think about getting tough with me, remember what I can do."

I pushed him away and he tumbled to the ground. Isaiah fixed his arms and put them into a normal position. I rolled my shoulders and looked over at the group of people who had moved away. I tried to walk by but Hazel caught my wrist "You need to learn to control you temper."

I yanked my wrist away "He was asking for it. I'm not saying sorry if that's what you're trying to say."

She smiled "Hell no! I'm proud of you!"

Me "Of course."

I put on my leather jacket and grabbed my guitar. I walked out of the building and I heard someone running up behind me "Natalie!"

I turned to see James "Oh, hey."

He smiled "So what are you doing tonight?"

Me "Nothing, just going home."

James "Do you want to maybe hang out at my house? Logan and Carlos are going to ask the twins if they want to."

Me "Wait. So what I just did in there, it didn't scare you at all?"

James "Hell yeah it did! But he was kind of being an ass."

I smiled "Okay. Where do you live?"

He wrote them down and handed them to me. I walked to my car and put my guitar in the back seat. I drove to my house and walked in. Dad smiled at me "You're going to his house for a little while?"

Me "How do you always know?"

Dad "I know my daughters. Be home by one."

I smiled and ran up the stairs. I changed into some worn-out skinny jeans and kept on the same boots. I put on an orange t-shirt that had the Sunkist logo on it and put back on my leather jacket. I brushed my short hair and grabbed my guitar case. This one had two straps so you could wear it like a backpack. I carried it downstairs.

Dad "Make sure you have your phone."

Me "I always do."

Dad "Are you taking your car?"

Me "No."

Dad "Your dirt-bike?"

Me "Yup."

Dad "In heels?"

Me "Yup."

I walked out and went to my car. I put my guitar in the case and put the case on my back. I went into the garage and put on my helmet. I rolled out my bright yellow dirt-bike. I turned it on and climbed on. I zoomed out of the driveway and down the road. I followed James's directions and pulled into the long driveway of a big green house. In the front yard were the band and the twins. They all heard me and watched as I sped faster toward them. I stopped about a foot from James "Hey guys!"

Mabel "Show off!"

Me "I tried to show you how to ride a dirt-bike." I took off my helmet and climbed off the bike. I put down the kickstand and put my helmet on the handle-bar.

Mabel "I'm better with school, not sports."

I shrugged "Sounds like a personal problem."

Hazel bumped into me "Hey there Nattie."

I held her steady "Looks like someone snuck into her mom's vodka again."

She giggled "Don't tell mom!"

I rolled my eyes "You're an idiot. Carlos take your girlfriend."

Carlos "She isn't my girlfriend!"

He caught her when she stumbled toward him. I laughed "She is now."

Logan had his arm around Mabel's waist. Mabel winked at me and we shared the same thought. _Jackpot_. I pretended to fall and as if we'd rehearsed it James caught me. I smiled up at him "Maybe I should sit down."

He smiled nervously "Can you walk?"

Wow, I'm so good. I nodded "Yeah." I took a step and my ankle 'gave out'.

He caught me again and lifted me up into his arms "I'll carry you."

I smiled "If you insist!"

He carried me up the porch and inside. Everything was really modern and we went through the kitchen to what looked like a living room. He set me on one of the couches and sat next to me. Kendall was already in here watching a hockey game. Carlos followed with Hazel and Logan and Mabel after them. They all sat on the couch. Mabel gave me a thumbs up. I snuggled into James's chest and 'yawned'. He wrapped his arms around me "Are you tired?"

I sighed "A little bit."

He lifted me into his lap and I cuddled into him. God he smells amazing. I heard the TV switch to something that sounded like iCarly. Acting like I was tired was actually making me tired. My eyes started to droop. I'll close my eyes just for a minute. I felt a nudge. I inhaled the sweet musky scent. I felt his strong arms around me. I felt another nudge. I opened my eyes "Whaaaaaat?"

Mabel "Natalie, you've gotta go."

I looked at James and he was sleeping too. I poked his chest and he sighed. His arms tightened around me. I smiled "James, James I've gotta go. James!"

His eyes fluttered open and he let go of me "Sorry. Why do you have to go?"

Mabel "Because it's 2:30 am and she was supposed to be home at 1."

I jumped off of his lap "What? Oh my god."

James stood and ran his hand through his hair "Do you want me to drive you?"

Me "No, I'll ride my bike."

Mabel "Nattie, it's 2:30 and you want to ride you bike?"

Me "Pretty much!"

I walked out of the house and towards my bike. I heard James right behind me. I picked up my helmet and he laid one of his hands on mine "Before you put on your helmet can I do something?"

Me "What?"

He leaned down before I could pull away and a spark started on my lips and spread through my body. My stomach fluttered like a thousand butterflies. I closed my eyes and leaned into it. My lips molded to his as we discovered each other. He pulled away "That."

I pulled on my helmet "I've gotta go."

He looked confused as I turned around and got onto my bike. I sped down the driveway and down the road. As I made my way home I thought about the kiss. I'd never felt a spark like that. I saw snow start to fall. I squinted my eyes as it started to come down faster. Snow in November. It came down harder and harder. I right in front of me I saw a pair of headlights and I swerved out of the way. My front wheel hit something and my bike went out of control. It hit something else and flipped in the air. Something in my head screamed. _Let go! Let go! _So I let go. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and the world went black.

**What do you guys think? I liked writing it. Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Never Say Natalie Can't Do Something

**Me: So I came up with this idea when I was about to fall asleep.**

**Ali: Yeah and then she jumped up and immediately wrote it in her journal.**

**Me: I always do that.**

**Ali: Almost the whole thing is filled with ideas for her stories.**

**Me: I have no shame.**

**Ali: Suuuuuure!**

**Me: Just get on with it.**

**Ali: Cassie only owns the O/C's**

Sirens. Silence. Crying. Silence. I open my eyes. I'm in, a hospital room? I seem to be floating, weird. I see a clock, it's 5 o'clock. There's a boy leaning over a hospital bed. It's James. But why is he here? Who is it on the bed? I float towards it. There is a teenage girl laying there. James is holding her hand. She has brown hair down to her shoulder and purple highlights, just like me. She even looks like me. I look closer. She is me. I see tears roll down James's cheeks.

James "Natalie please, don't go out on me. You've got to make it. I know you can do this. We're counting on you. You left right after I kissed you. I feel guilty, I should have insisted that I drive you home. You still wouldn't have though. I don't know anything about you but I do know that if you don't keep fighting, it is going to effect more people than you think. The twins have been crying non-stop, David is even really worried. Your dad won't stop cooking and cleaning. I bet you wouldn't believe it but even Carlos and Logan come every day to see you. Isaiah won't talk to anyone, he just sits at home with his guitar. I believe in you Natalie, just keep fighting."

I start floating away from the scene "I will James, I promise."

Everything goes black again. Words echo in my head. Keep fighting. You can do it. We believe in you. We Love you Natalie. They fade. I wonder how long I've been like this. My body feels tingly. I twitch my fingers and I hear yelling. Something pricks my arm. My arms fly up and my hands wrap around something. I open my eyes. My hands are wrapped around a nurse's neck. "Don't do whatever you just did, ever again." She held up her hands and I let go of her. I look around and see James on my right side and Mabel and Hazel on my right. I look down. I'm on a hospital bed and wearing a night gown. My finger nails are hot pink. "Who the hell painted my nails pink?"

Mabel "That would be me."

Hazel "I told you she wouldn't like pink!"

Isaiah walks in with David "I don't want to be here."

David gasps "Natalie!"

Isaiah looks at me "You're awake!"

Me "What happened?" They all look at James. I lean back on my pillows "It was really that bad?"

James "What's the last thing you remember?"

I sloe my eyes "I think I had left your house on my dirt-bike. It had started to snow and I couldn't see anything." I squeeze them a little "I saw headlights and swerved out of the way." I felt myself starting to shake "My bike hit something and I lost control. It hit something else and flipped. I let go and everything went black." My shaking is uncontrollable.

Hazel "Nattie, calm down."

I opened my eyes and tried to get up. Why won't my legs move? "My-my legs! They w-won't work. Why aren't my legs working?" I look around frantically.

Mabel and Hazel start crying and David and Isaiah look at each other. A doctor comes rushing in "She's awake! Check her vitals and let's get some tests done!"

Me "Okay, no. You will not do ANYTHING until you tell me what the fuck is wrong with me!"

The doctor smiled "How are you feeling?"

Me "Okay let me tell you something-"

Hazel "Natalie stop!"

Me "I will not stop! I just woke up and I have no idea what the hell is going on! Apparently I've been sleeping or something and I can't feel or move my freaking legs! Would any of you be calm? I didn't think so! Now someone tell me what the hell happened! And you Mr. doctor need to not touch me! I do not want any needles touching me or even being within a five foot radius of my body! Got that?"

The doctor's eyes widened "Okay. I'm Dr. Matthew Tred. You have been unconscious for the past month. We didn't think you would make it but you're a fighter. When you got into the accident you got a concussion. We're not exactly sure how it happened but you are paralyzed from the waist down. You will probably never walk."

I smiled "Well apparently you guys aren't very reliable."

Mabel "Natalie!"

I shrugged "I'm serious. You guys first never thought I would live, I am apparently living. You thought I would never wake up, I'm awake. You say I'll never walk, I'm willing to prove you wrong on that too."

He shakes his head "It's impossible."

Mabel, Hazel, David, and Isaiah started laughing. David patted Dr. Tred's back "You never say that to Natalie."

**~2 weeks later~**

I slam my book shut and pause my mp3 player. I've got to get out of this hospital. I stare at my feet. Move! They stay motionless. I never should have rode my dirt bike home. I look out the window of my hospital room. It's snowing again. I turn my head to the little Christmas tree on the stand next to my bed. Dad had brought it in to lift my spirits. Mabel, Hazel, David, Isaiah, Carlos, Logan, and James had all come in and we'd all made home-made ornaments and hung them on it. I fix my sweatpants and pull down the bottom of my green t-shirt. I glance at the clock, it's only 2. One more hour until James comes with my homework. I miss my guitar, it had gotten crushed in the accident. My fingers ache to play it. I wonder who plays at Seafood Palace now. I miss dancing around and singing, everyone clapping and screaming for more. The doctors say I'll never walk, I say watch me. I feel a tingly sensation in my toes. I stare at my feet. My big toes twitch. I start yelling.

Dr. Tred runs in "What's wrong?

I smile "I moved my toes! Watch!" I concentrate on the tingly sensation. Move. My toes twitch again.

He shook his head and smiled "It's a miracle."

Me "I told you I could do it."

He steps forward to the end of my bed "I'm going to touch your feet, okay? Tell me if it hurts." He touches my toes and then a little further down. I wince and he smiles. He touches the heel of my foot.

Me "Ow! That really hurts!"

He stops "You are getting feeling back."

I roll my eyes "Well duh."

He walks out and runs into James "Sorry."

James smiles "It's okay." He walks in and pulls a chair right up to the right side of my bed "How ya doing?"

I smile "Watch my toes!" I concentrate on my toes for the third time. Move. They twitch.

James laughs in disbelief "This is incredible!"

The rest of the gang walk in. Carlos is holding Hazel's hand and Logan has his arm around Mabel's waist. Mabel gives James a weird look "What's incredible?"

I giggle "Watch my toes." I twitch them and everyone starts freaking out.

Dad walks in "Wha-"

Me "Watch." I twitch them.

He hugs me "I knew you could do it, you can do anything you set your mind to."

I look behind him "Is mom going to come?"

He looks me in the eye "She's stuck at work."

I cross my arms "Of _course_ she is."

Dad "I just wanted to drop in and say hi. I have to go help Santa finish Christmas shopping."

I roll my eyes "You don't need to get me anything, I bet these hospital bills are taking up most of the money anyways. And I don't believe in Santa anymore."

Dad smiles "If you don't believe in him he won't bring you anything." He walks out.

I look at Mabel and she's taking something out of a long case "Don't tell me you brought your keyboard."

She holds up her hands "Isaiah and David brought their guitars!"

Hazel sits in one of the chairs "I always have my drumsticks so don't point fingers at me."

I sigh and James hands me a bunch of papers "Here's your homework."

Me "Yay."

Mabel sets up her keyboard and David and Isaiah take out their guitars. Isaiah smiles "We're going to do some improv music."

James frowns "What's improv music?"

I smile "We just play some music and come up with random words. It usually sounds pretty cool."

Isaiah "Okay, Mabel you start. Hazel you just tap on the arms of your chair."

Mabel starts and I guess when to start.

Please take a long hard look through your textbook'Cause I'm historyWhen I strap my helmet on I'll be long gone'Cause I've been dying to leaveYeah, I'll ride the range and hideAll my loose change in my bedroll'Cause riding a dirt bike downA turnpike always takes its toll on meI've had just about enough of quote"Diamonds in the rough"Because my backbone is paper thinGet me out of this cavern or I'll cave inIf the bombs go off, the sun will still be shiningBecause we've heard it said thatEvery mushroom cloud has a silver liningThough I'm always undermining too deep to knowSwallow a drop of gravel and blacktop'Cause the road tastes like wintergreenThe wind and the rain smell of oil and octaneMixed with stale gasolineI'll soak up the sound, try to sleep on the wet groundI'll get ten minutes give or take'Cause I just don't foresee myself getting drowsyWhen cold integrity keeps me wide awakeGet me out of this cavern or I'll cave inGet me out of this cavern or I'll cave inI'll keep my helmet on just in case my head caves in'Cause if my thoughts collapse or my framework snapsIt'll make a mess like you wouldn't believeTie my handlebars to the stars so I stay on trackAnd if my intentions stray I'll wrench them awayThen I'll take my leave and I won't even look backI won't even look back

Da da da da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da da da da

We all start laughing and they all smile at me. Isaiah winks "You've still got it in you!"

I hear clapping and look at the door. There are a bunch of nurses and doctors outside. Apparently they were listening. One of the nurses walks in "Would you mind having a little concert for some of the patients? They all won't be able to go home for Christmas and they would love it. You could tell your story and give them some hope."

I glance at the other four in the band and they smile and nod. I look back at her and smile "We would love to."

**What did you guys think? I wrote this whole thing while stuffed with pizza hut, I feel like a freaking thanksgiving turkey. That is not a good thing no matter how funny you think it is! Now click that button down there, click it or ticket! Haha, I made a funny!**


	5. A Little Concert

**Me: Okay so before I forget and get sued for everything I own-**

**Ali: Which isn't much!**

**Me: I do not own the song that was in the last chapter! It was Cave In by Owl City!**

**Ali: Nor does she own anything except the plot and the O/C's**

**Me: Nor?**

**Ali: Just go with it.**

**-I roll my eyes- Nor do I ever understand what goes on in Ali's head.**

Natalie's POV

I look down at my outfit. How do the twins always know my size? They had gone out this morning and gotten me a new outfit for the little concert we were having today. I'm wearing black skinny jeans, purple converse, a white tank-top, a new leather jacket and a large cross on a long chain so it hung just below my boobs. Dr. Tred walks into the room. "How you doing?"

I try to adjust myself in the wheelchair. "I feel cramped but besides that I'm fine."

He goes behind me and pushes me out of the room and down the hall. "They're down there waiting for you. It's packed too, and we only had paralyzed patients and their families come."

I sigh. "I don't think I'm ready for a performance yet."

I hear him chuckle. "You'll do great, I know you will."

We pass a big open door. I see the band waiting for me and a bunch of people, most in wheelchairs too. He turns a corner and pushes me through one of the doors. He let go and I wheel myself to the lowered microphone. I see dad standing by the doorway. "Hey guys! So I'm here to sing for you guys but first I want to tell you my story. My name is Natalie Aldon. I also go by the names Nattie, Tali and by my boyfriend Lee. I am 16 and a junior in high school. I am in the band Studded Innocents," I motion behind me. "which is them. We created the band a year and a half ago. About a month and a half ago I got into an accident. It was November 1st. I had just finished a gig at Seafood Palace, my now boyfriend had invited me and the twins to his house to hang out. I had ridden my dirt bike over. We fell asleep and woke up at 2:30, my curfew was 1. James offered me a ride but I refused. When I rode my dirt bike it started to snow and I couldn't see. I saw headlights in front of me and when I swerved out of the way I hit something. My bike went out of control and hit something else. Me and the bike flipped into the air. When I woke up it was a month later, December 1st. I am now paralyzed from the waist down. The doctors said I wouldn't live, I'm living. They said I wouldn't wake up, and here I am talking to you. They said I wouldn't walk, and I haven't yet. But a couple days ago I was sitting in my room and I twitched my toes. To a random person on the street twitching your toes is nothing, but when you haven't been able to even feel your legs, it is the most amazing feel in the world. I now have feeling from my ankles down. I cannot move them but I can _feel_ them. And this is my story."

They clap and I hold up my hand. "I am not asking for applause, just realization that I was in the same position as you, and I'm getting better. I realize that I am on of the lucky ones. But it could happens to any of you, just don't give up hope." I cover my microphone with my hand and look at Mabel. "What song first?"

She mouths 'One Step At A Time'.

I sigh and take my hand off the mike. "Sorry for the irony of this song."

They started playing.

_Hurry up and waitSo close, but so far awayEverything that you've always dreamed ofClose enough for you to tasteBut you just can't touchYou wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yetWonder when and where and how you're gonna make itYou know you can if you get the chanceIn your face as the door keeps slammingNow you're feeling more and more frustratedAnd you're getting all kind of impatient waitingWe live and we learn to takeOne step at a timeThere's no need to rushIt's like learning to flyOr falling in loveIt's gonna happen when it'sSupposed to happen and weFind the reasons whyOne step at a timeYou believe and you doubtYou're confused, you got it all figured outEverything that you always wished forCould be yours, should be yours, would be yoursIf they only knewYou wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yetWonder when and where and how you're gonna make itYou know you can if you get the chanceIn your face as the door keeps slammingNow you're feeling more and more frustratedAnd you're getting all kind of impatient waitingWe live and we learn to takeOne step at a timeThere's no need to rushIt's like learning to flyOr falling in loveIt's gonna happen when it'sSupposed to happen and weFind the reasons whyOne step at a timeWhen you can't wait any longerBut there's no end in sightwhen you need to find the strengthIt's your faith that makes you strongerThe only way you get thereIs one step at a timeWe live and we learn to takeOne step at a timeThere's no need to rushIt's like learning to flyOr falling in loveIt's gonna happen when it'sSupposed to happen and weFind the reasons whyOne step at a time_

_We live and we learn to takeOne step at a timeThere's no need to rushIt's like learning to flyOr falling in loveIt's gonna happen when it'sSupposed to happen and weFind the reasons whyOne step at a time_

They all clap really hard and I feel like I used to. "Thank you! That was One Step At A Time. And this one is All These Lives."

I nod to Mabel and they start.

_Doesn't come down when she calls,"It's time for breakfast."Momma can't get down those hallsFast enough to seeGlass is sprayed across the floorFrom the broken can't breathe 't deny what we 're gonna find you, just 're not a person; you're a these lives that you've been taking,Deep inside, my heart is homes from 't you know it's violation?It's so wrong, but you'll gonna let you take my world from world outside these walls may know you're breathing,But you ain't comin' ain't comin' hung on building wallsOf missing go by without the cause,The clues, or 're gonna find you, just 're not a person; you're a these lives that you've been taking,Deep inside, my heart is homes from 't you know it's violation?It's so wrong, but you'll gonna let you take my world from world outside these walls may know you're breathing,But you ain't comin' the light on all the ones who never thought they would becomeA father, mother asking why this world can be so 't come down when she calls,"It's time for breakfast."The memories begin to asks, "When will I be free?"All these lives that you've been taking,Deep inside, my heart is homes from 't you know it's violation?It's so wrong, but you'll gonna let you take my world from world outside these walls may know you're breathing,But you ain't comin' these lives that you've been taking,Deep inside, my heart is these lives that you've been taking,Deep inside, my heart is these lives that you've been taking,Deep inside, my heart is world outside these walls may know you're breathing,The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,But you ain't comin' in. _I laugh at the faces at some of the girls in wheelchairs. "What do you guys think?" They yell. I put a hand to my ear. "I can't hear you!" They scream. "That's better!"

I start singing.

_Dear ViennaI regarded the world as such a sad sightUntil I viewed it in Black & WhiteAnd I reviewed every frame in basic shapeAnd sealed the exits with caution tape(Dear Vienna)Don't refocus your eyes in the darknessAnd don't remember this place unlessI describe all the things that you cannot seeAnd we'll unravel the mysteryFarewellAll my friendsIn TextbooksI'm going homeCause my blood cells cannot depend on the weather in photographsThere's a light show, out my windowSomewhere, way up thereDear Vienna (Dear Vienna) are you singingDear Vienna are you swingingDear Vienna (Dear Vienna) We were happy like the shades of MayWhen we got carried awayDear ViennaI regarded the world as such a sad sightUntil I viewed it in Black & WhiteAnd I reviewed every frame in basic shapeAnd sealed the exits with caution tapeDear ViennaDon't refocus your eyes in the darknessAnd don't remember this place unless I describe all the things that you cannot seeAnd we'll unravel the mysteryDear ViennaI was so far out of placeWatching those stars in outer spaceCause I am so far from where you areThere's a light show, out my windowSomewhere, way up there (way up there)Dear Vienna (Dear Vienna) are you singing (are you singing)Dear Vienna (Dear Vienna) are you swingingDear Vienna (Dear Vienna) We were happy like the shades of MayWhen we got carried away_

I look over at Dr. Tred and he motions for three more songs. I bite my lip and look back at the crowd. "That was Dear Vienna in case you couldn't tell. Now I'm going to sing a song that I wrote for James, my boyfriend. He's hearing it for the first time too so let's see what he thinks." I wheel over to Mable and she puts a headset on me. I wheel over to James and hold his hands.

They start playing again.

_I'm the one with two left feetStanding on a lonely streetI can't even walk a straight lineAnd every time you look at meI'm spinning like an autumn leafBound to hit bottom sometime_

_Where would I be without someone to save meSomeone who won't let me fallYou are everything that I live forEverything that I can't believe is happeningYou're standing right in front of meWith arms wide open_

_All I know isEvery day is filled with hopeYou are everything that I believe forAnd I can't help but breathe you in_

_Breathe againFeeling all this life withinEvery single beat of my heart_

_I'm the one with big mistakesBig regrets and bigger breaksThan I ever care to confessOh but, You're the one who looks at meAnd sees what I was meant to beMore than just a beautiful mess_

_Where would I be without someone to save meSomeone who won't let me fallYou are everything that I live forEverything that I can't believe is happeningYou're standing right in front of meWith arms wide open_

_All I know isEvery day is filled with hopeYou are everything that I believe forAnd I can't help but breathe you inBreathe again_

_Feeling all this life withinEvery single beat of my heart_

_You're everything good in my lifeEverything honest and trueAnd all of those stars hanging up in the skyCould never shine brighter than YouYou are everything that I live forEverything that I can't believe is happeningYou're standing right in front of meWith arms wide open_

_All I know isEvery day is filled with hopeYou are everything that I believe forAnd I can't help but breathe you inBreathe againFeeling all this life withinEvery single beat of my heartYou areYou areJames, You areYou are everything_

James moved my headset and kissed me for the second time ever. The same sparks spread through my body and my toes twitched. My tummy fluttered like a billion butterflies. I pulled away. "Time to get on with the show." I winked and he looked lost. I wheeled myself back up and handed the headset to Mabel. I make my way back to the mike. "So, we have two more songs. Let's go!"

They started playing for the 5th time.

_You're chilled out, I'm so hyperOn paper we're a disasterAnd I'm driving you crazyIt's my little gameI push you, and you push backTwo opposites so alike thatEveryday' a roller coasterI'm a bump you'll never get overThis love-hate relationshipYou say you can't handle itBut there's no way to stop this nowSo shut up and kiss meKick, scream call it quitsBut your just so full of itCuz it's too late, to close your mouthShut up and kiss meSo shut up!So shut up!I call you and you pick upI tell you how much I'm in loveI'm laughing and you get madIt's my little gameGo ahead now, admit itYou like your world with me in itLike a record, it's brokenYeah, I'm a bump you'll never get overThis love-hate relationshipYou say you can't handle itBut there's no way to stop this nowSo shut up and kiss meKick , scream call it quitsBut your just so full of itCuz it's too late, to close your mouthShut up and kiss meYou miss my lips, my kiss, my laughThe riffs on my guitarThe way we fight, we make up fastOooooh yeah So shut up!Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!Cuz it's a love-hate relationshipYou say you can handle itBut there's no way to stop this nowSo shut up and kiss meKick, scream call it quitsBut your just so freakin' full of itCuz it's too late, to shut your mouthShut up and kiss me_

They all clap again and I motion for Mabel to come over to me. "We still have to do one more song."

She glances at the crowd. "But we haven't practiced anything else!"

I looked over at Hazel and she winked. We can do that one! "Let's do the one that you and Hazel wrote."

She shakes her head. "We haven't practiced it enough!"

I smiled. "We're doing that one."

She nodded and went back. In this one, keyboard was mostly the main sound.

_Baby, get upOpen your eyes now, the world's waking upYou realize we'll walk to the beat so suddenlyWhile we make believe that this will last foreverWe won't sleep 'til 3 in the morningThis song speaks, and it's singing the real thingIt feels like we're living a dreamBut tonight we're gonna make this one rightWe'll set the stage and let the records play on a SaturdayAnd we can dance foreverWe'll burn the light that makes the city swayWhen we set the stage, we can dance foreverForever, forever, foreverForever, forever, forever, foreverAnd we can dance foreverWe're crazy enough to feel alive nowYou've got the stuff when we arriveWe'll walk to the beat so suddenlyAnd then you tell me that we could stay togetherWe won't sleep 'til 3 in the morningThis song speaks, and it's singing the real thingIt feels like we're living a dreamBut tonight we're gonna make this one rightWe'll set the stage and let the records play on a SaturdayAnd we can dance foreverWe'll burn the light that makes the city swayWhen we set the stage, we can dance foreverForever, forever, foreverAnd we can dance foreverForever, forever, foreverTurn around, just move itWith your feet on the ground, you'll prove itWhen you hear the sound, we'll both lose itThen we'll make the rounds to dance foreverAnd when the music stops and we can't waitFor another day, but we'll just dance foreverWe'll hold on tight and think of SaturdaysIf you say my name, then we can dance foreverWe'll set the stage and let the records play on a SaturdayAnd we can dance foreverWe'll burn the light that makes the city swayWhen we set the stage, we can dance foreverForever, forever, foreverWe can dance foreverForever, forever, forever_

They all clap really loud and I blow kisses. "Thank you so much! We enjoyed playing for you! But most of the credit goes to my friends, I just sing! If you want to talk to us ask one of the nurses or doctors and they'll give you our cell-phone numbers. Bye!" I wheel myself towards them and they engulf me in a group hug. I love these guys with all my heart.

Hazel attacks me with another hug. "You didn't have to recognize us! And you just sing? You are a big part of us."

I shrug. "You can always find a new singer."

I feel someone rub my shoulders. "But you can never find another Natalie."

Mabel smiles. "Exactly James."

**So these stories have apparently taken up my whole life. Well if they are, I'm enjoying every minute of it. The songs I used for this were One Step at a Time by Jordin Sparks, All These Lives by Daughtry, Dear Vienna by Owl City, You Are Everything by Matthew West, Shut Up and Kiss Me by Orianthi, and Dance Forever by All-Star Weekend. Hope you liked it! Click the button right down there!**


	6. A New House

**Me: Hola mis amigos!**

**Ali: No son tus amigos.**

**Me: Fuck you.**

**Ali: CASSIE SWORE!**

**Me: There's going to be more swearing if you don't get on with it.**

**Ali: Cassie only owns the plot and the O/C's.**

From my wheelchair I toss Dad the last shirt. He zips the suitcase and looks around the hospital room. The only things left is the gigantic suitcase on the bed. He lifts it and sets it on the ground. "You are going to love your new room."

I sigh. "We really didn't have to move, I could have managed the stairs."

He smiles at me. "You're always so humble. It was what you needed. You can't move your legs, how would you have gotten up the stairs?"

I stare at my hands in my lap. "I could have made due."

He pats my shoulder. "Stop. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, remember? Santa Clause is coming!"

I smile up at him. "Yup. Let's go though, I really have gotten sick of this hospital." I feel a bubble of laughter crawl up my throat. "Hey dad, get it? I'm getting _sick_ of a _hospital_?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yes Tali, I get it."

He rolls my suitcase out and I follow him in my wheelchair. He stops right outside of the door. Dr. Tred walks towards us pushing a new black wheelchair, one of those ones the have a knob that you see on TV for old people. Dr. Tred stops in front of me. "This is a thank you gift for doing that concert, so many of the people now are hopeful that things can get better."

I stare at him and the nurses around him. "Th-thank you so much. But I can't take this." Two of the male nurses lift me into it. "I'm serious, I can't."

The all smile back and Dr. Tred hugs me. "You have done so much, it's the least that we can do."

Dad smiles at me. "Time to go Tali."

I wave at everyone and wheel myself into the elevator. The elevator dings and we go to the car. I lift myself from the wheelchair into the passenger seat and adjust my legs. Wow my arms have gotten strong. Dad folds it and puts it in the trunk with the suitcase. He its in the driver's seat and turns on the car. We pull out of the hospital parking lot and I stare out the window. So much has changed these past two months. I feel bad for dad. I've put him through so much. We pull into the driveway of a light green two story house. The roof has solar panels on it and instead of steps it has a long ramp to get to the door.

Dad pats the steering wheel. "Welcome home."

He parks in front of it and gets my new wheelchair out of the trunk. I lift myself into it and move the knob forward. I go up the ramp and Dad comes beside me and takes my hand. "Place your thumb on the little censor pad here and it will recognize your finger print."

I place it there and a second later the door swings open for me. I direct the wheelchair forward and I look around. The house is spread out and the halls are wide along with the doorways so that I can move around. I turn through a doorway into a kitchen. On one side there's a regular kitchen and on the other everything is accustomed to someone in a wheelchair. Instead of cabinets there are low shelves and a short fridge. I feel my eyes sting.

"Welcome home!"

I turn around and there's my family, well my friends. Mabel, Hazel, Isaiah, David, Logan, Carlos, James, even Kendall.

I wipe away a tear that had rolled down my right cheek. "Thank you so much."

Mabel comes behind me and pushes my wheelchair. "This isn't all."

Hazel comes up on one side. "You _have_ to see your room."

Mabel stops me in front of the door. I see a censor pad like the one outside. I place my thumb on it and the door opens like in the Star Trek movies. Mabel pushes me in. Hazel obviously painted it. The walls are green and have my name in purple paint painted in random places. Instead of a ceiling there's a skylight.

Hazel motions around her. "Here it is."

Mable pats my shoulder. "It's the least we could do."

There are two other doors and a see through doors the leads to the porch. The bed is about two and a half feet off the ground so I can just roll myself on. Above my bed is on of Hazel's favorite paintings, a canvas with and eye on it seeing an eye.

I smile at Hazel. "You gave me your favorite painting?"

She laughs. "Hell no! This is a copy."

Mabel pushes me towards the door that is dark blue and has a picture of a rubber duckie on it.

Hazel hands me a remote that has five buttons on it. "The first one opens and closes the door we just went through. The second one opens and closes the door to your porch. The third on opens and closes your bathroom door. The fourth one opens and closes your closet door and the fifth one brings out your TV."

I push the fifth one and a large rectangle of my wall looks like it's pushed in and it disappears and a flat screen TV comes out. "That is so cool."

Mabel pushes me towards the other door. "Want to see something even cooler? Push the fourth button three times."

I do and the door opened and inside are dozens of shirts and pants on a rack spinning slowly. "It's like a rotisserie chicken!"

I use the little knob and turn around. James and the guys are just standing looking awkward. James smiles at me. "So you like it?"

I hold out my arms. "Of course. Now give me a hug."

He wraps his arms around me the best he could. I sigh and he pulls away. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Dinner!"

I push everyone out of my way. "Disabled girl first!" I zoom out to the kitchen on my little rocket wheelchair.

Dad hands me my plate. "Yes! Guess who got their food first? That's right! Natalie!"

_That Night_

I lay next to James on my bed. It's dark and we're staring out at the stars. I'd changed into my snowflake pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt. James points to another one. "That's Hercules, and that's Cassiopeia."

He rambles on about astronomy. I sigh as I just listen to the melodic sound of his voice. He wraps an arm around me and smiles at me. "Are you tired? If you are I can leave."

I place one of my hands on his chest. "No, I want you to stay."

He raises an eyebrow. "Lee, it's okay. I can come by tomorrow before my flight leaves."

I snuggle my top half closer towards him. "That's why I don't want you to leave yet, you're leaving tomorrow."

He turns on his side and put his other hand on my hip and rolls me onto my side so I'm facing him. "Only for a few days. I'll be back before you know it."

I stare into his hazel eyes. "But I'll be lonely. Who else will kiss me? And look at the stars with me? Tell me 'I love you' every day?"

He rolls his eyes. "You'll be fine. Oh and I have your present."

I open my mouth but he gives me a look like 'Shut up, yes I did have to get you something'. He pulls out from his pocket a long velvet box. I take it and open it. Inside glittering in the starlight is a locket. On the front it has N + J engraved into it. I gently take it from the white cloth. I open it and there's a picture of me on the left side and him on the right side. I clip it back together and notice something on the back. I smile. Engraved on the back is 'I love you Natalie -James'. I look up at him. "Thank you so much."

He takes it and places it around my neck. "I love you Natalie. Sorry it took so long for me to let you know."

I'm speechless. Only one thing I _can_ do. I kiss him and the familiar sparks course through my body. I feel my legs twitch. It finally clicks. James is the thing I need to get better.

**-Groans- My third update today. I'm running out of steam. But yet why I keep going? I have no freaking idea. Anyways, review please!**


	7. Phone Call And Phone Shattering

**Me: Hello world! We have a temporary disclaimer replacement!**

**Adam: Yeah, Ali is sick so I'm filling in.**

**Me: Tell them your name Adam-sweetie!**

**Adam: You just did!**

**Me: Not your last name!**

**Adam: It's Adam Lambert.**

**Me: -Screams- Sorry, haven't gotten over that yet.**

**Adam: S'okay, I'm used to it.**

**Me: Well lets get along with this.**

**Adam: Cassie only owns the plot and the O/C's.**

Dad hands me another present. "More?"

He chuckles. "You're almost done."

I groan and try to adjust on the recliner. Kind of hard when you can't move your legs. "But I already got eleven shirts, four pairs of jeans, three pairs of pajama pants, five tank tops, a hair dryer, make-up, an easel and paints, seven bottles of nail polish, two new pairs of earrings, a purse, a backpack, a leather jacket, sneakers, headphones, and six CD's!"

He rolls his eyes. "You are probably the only kid who doesn't like getting presents. This is the last one."

I unwrap the big box he threw at me. "And a stereo! Dad, I really don't need all of this!"

"Yes you do."

I look up and there's the band. Isaiah hands me a little box wrapped in green wrapping paper. "Merry Christmas."

I take off the paper and open the little velvet box. Nestled in the satin are little giraffe earrings. Their bodies are silver and have diamond spots. "Isaiah, please don't tell me these diamonds are real?"

He smiles at me. "It's nothing, really. You know my parents, they actually yelled at me because I didn't spend all of the money they gave me."

His eyes sparkle as I smile back. "Thank you, so much."

Hazel hands me a gigantic box. "This is from all of us, the band."

I set it in my lap and tear off the paper. "No way. Are you kidding me?"

Mabel takes off the rest of the paper and sets the guitar in my lap. "Well, yours got destroyed in the accident so we all pitched in to get you a new one."

David looks around the room. "And we…umm…" Hazel elbows him in the ribs. "We miss you in band practice, we need our leader."

Dad claps him on the back. "Now was that hard? Took you long enough to admit that you miss her."

David laughs nervously. "I never said _I_ need her, I said _the band_ needs her."

Dad sits on the couch. "But what you meant is that you love her and cried when you found out she got into the accident."

David walks out of the house. "Never have, never will."

_Two days later_

I flip the channel on the TV. Nothing is on! Just stupid Christmas specials. I flip to ABC Family. Nothing. Animal Planet. Nothing. I turn on the guide. Hey! I Shouldn't Be Alive! Kind of ironic, huh? I settle into my pillows and my phone goes off.

'_Hey there Tali. Guess what? This is your boyfriend. You know, James? Yeah. And I would appreciate it if you'd pick up the phone and talk to me. Because I'm calling. Hello? Pick up! I'm waiting!'_

I push speaker.

Hey Jamie.

_Hello Tali. How are you?_

I'm fine. How are you?

_I'm fantastic._

James, you should try at not being so perky.

_Well you should try at being perkier!_

I'd rather not.

_So guess where I am?_

Hmmm, let me think. In a bar doing flips with a leprechaun?

_No, wait, what?_

Never mind. Where are you?

_I am in a plane._

Whoopee! Would you like a certificate?

_Why are you always so sarcastic?_

Because it's fun.

_I kind of want to do back-flips with a leprechaun now._

Don't, gingers don't have souls!

_Natalie!_

It's a joke, relax I'm not racist.

_Yes you are! Remember-_

My god it was that one time okay? And I was right, he ended up having a gun!

_Still!_

Fine, the next time an Israelite with a gun comes walking into Wal-mart you can call the police.

_Racist!_

I'm not!

_What would you do if I was a ginger?_

I would shave your head-

_No!_

-and claim you to be a blonde.

_That's some pretty dark stuff!_

Yeah baby!

_Where did that come from?_

I have absolutely no fricking idea.

_Well I think we need to talk to you dad._

Why?

_Because my family wants to meet you when we have break in February._

I don't know James, do they know anything about…you know.

_Yup. Told them everything._

Even about me being…handicap?

_You're not handicap._

James, yes I am. And I probably will be for the rest of my life.

_Don't say that. You're getting better._

James! I don't have the fucking flu! I'm not just going to wake up one day and POOF! I can move my legs! No, life doesn't work that way.

_Tali-_

I have to go.

_But-_

Bye.

I hang up and slam my phone down on the bed. He just doesn't get it. I need to go for a run. I try to get up and only my toes twitch. Oh right. Forgot. Damn you god, damn you. I feel anger rising in my chest. I'll never be able to live on my own. I'll always have someone checking in on me, 'Hey Tali, just wanted to make sure you didn't fall and get hurt and not be able to get up!'. Maybe I need one of those stupid Life-alert necklace things for old people. My phone started ringing.

'_Hey there-_'

I picked up and threw it with all of my strength. It hit the wall and shattered. Who would have thought a phone could have so many pieces to it. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to talk to anyone. I'd rather die than live another moment of this fucking screwed up thing I call my life.

**I kind of feel her pain. I mean, I would die if I couldn't go out for runs. Let alone not be able to walk. But what do you guys think?**


	8. You're Being A Bitch

**Me: Long time no see!**

**Ali: Cassie's been slacking!**

**Me: It's been more than that, I've been super busy!**

**Ali: Yeah, if you guys are really interested in what she's been doing this past month and a half or so she'll explain at the bottom message.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm really sorry about being gone so long.**

**Ali: She's so lazy that on all of the other stories that she's updating she's using the same disclaimer.**

**Me: What can I say? I'm kinda lazy.**

**Ali: Kinda?**

**Me: Okay, really lazy.**

**Ali: But she isn't super lazy, she is a cross country runner!**

**Me: As of like 2 weeks ago.**

**Ali: That's when practice started.**

**Me: Enough about my personal life. Unless you do want to know about it, then read the bottom message.**

**Ali: And she can't update any of this until her power comes back on.**

**Me: BOTTOME MESSAGE!**

**Ali: She's not sure when it will be back on, it is currently Monday at about 7 pm and it's been off all day.**

**Me: Al, just do your stupid disclaiming thing.**

**Ali: Cassie only owns the plot, the O/C's and the aimless bantering.**

_1 week later_

I wheel myself down the sidewalk next to the school. The yellow VW Bug pulls up and Hazel gets out from the passenger seat and opens the back door revealing Isaiah and David. I'd given the car to the twins but they had to transport me to and from places.

Hazel "Okay, lift yourself into the car."

I lift myself into the backseat and Isaiah, who was sitting in the middle, helps me buckle in. Hazel slams the door shut and collapses the wheelchair, placing it into the trunk. She gets back into the car and we take off to David's house.

Isaiah "So how's it going with James?"

I glared at him and his eyes fall to the ground.

Mabel "You know he didn't mean it the way you took it, Natalie."

"I still took it the way I did. It's not like he's trying that hard to talk to me again."

David "Natalie, he sent you flowers, he waited outside your locker all day today. He's been texting all of us constantly to try and get a hold of you."

Hazel "You're being a bitch Natalie."

"Excuse me?"

She turns so that she can look me in the eyes. "No one will tell you to your face but everyone is thinking it. It's not James's fault you're being totally insensitive. This hasn't only been hard on you, it's been difficult on everyone. Sure, you can't move you legs, but you are dealing with it. You're getting it back. But we thought you'd might as well be dead in the hospital. It's not his fault that you aren't looking from his perspective and seeing how tough this is on him. You're not the only one hurting. So quit being a bitch."

David "See? Thank you!"

Mabel "Shut up David, not helping."

I laugh exasperated "No, it's okay. Let's just crush Natalie even more!"

Hazel snorts. "Oh please, you're so fucking full of it."

Mabel "Hazel! You're doing it again!"

Hazel "Doing what?"

Mabel "Being an ass."

I lean against the door and look out the window. She's right, I'm being kind of a bitch. Leave it to Hazel. I sigh. I get my new phone Saturday. Wait, today's Friday!

Isaiah "Natalie, why do you look so happy?"

David "Yeah, you're scaring me."

_The next day (cuz I'm not really sure where to go with this anymore)_

I lay on my bed and examine my phone as I have been for the past 45 minutes. Should I text him? No. Yes. No. Yes. I type his number in and send the text.

-James I'm sorry. You didn't mean it the way I took it. I was being super bitchy. Will you forgive me?-

His reply comes minutes later.

-_No I'm sorry. Can we just forget this?_-

I smile and send back.

-That's what I was hoping for. But I have a new phone and need a new ringtone for my boyfriend. Think you could hook me up?-

I giggle as he instantly replies.

-_I could do more than hook you up with that but you do have a boyfriend so we'll stick to the ringtone ;-)-_

**So at this point you probably want to know what's been going on in my life, or you just have nothing else to do. Well as a lot of you know, I live in northern New York, which was just hit by a hurricane. Not northern New York particularly but New York and a couple other states. We got super bad rain and wind where I live and TONS of trees were blown down and there's a lot of bad damage. The electricity and cable wires were taken down by trees in multiple places causing a power outage. But that's just why I haven't updated today. A couple weeks ago I was with my grandparent's house in Kentucky for 3 weeks where they don't have wireless internet. They DID have internet (thank god) and I could have used a flash drive and blah blah blah but like Ali pointed out, I'm lazy. Then after that I've been busy with funerals(one of my cousins died at 35 of a heart attack, I didn't know him but it's still sad), friends(who would have thought? I'm popular!), family(they may not like me much but I'm like a leech I'm just kind of stuck to them and suck out their important stuff), doctors appointments(on September 26 I'm getting surgery so that I can hear better, I have really bad hearing, I'm almost deaf in my right ear), cross country(a.k.a running and I have practice everyday from 5pm to 6 or 7pm except Sundays) and trying to keep my life from going into complete and utter chaos. Did I mention I've started talking to myself? Yeah, kinda weird. I'll admit it. Anyways, this was more of a diary entry than a bottom message as Ali and I call it. But if any of you want to hear more just PM me, I have plenty more to complain about. Please review!**


End file.
